This invention relates generally to the art of bottle-carton holders and more particularly to a particular soft-drink carton holder for stabilizing cartons located on a moving support surface so as to prevent the cartons, and bottles contained therein, from tipping over or sliding.
Drink cartons, such as soft-drink cartons constructed of thin, flexible material (usually paper or the like), are notorious for tipping over or sliding when a support surface on which they are located moves. For example, if one places a carton full of soft drink bottles in the trunk of his car and drives to a grocery store the carton and the bottles contained therein, unless supported in some way, will most likely overturn. There exist boxes, such as wooden crates, for rigidly holding such cartons and preventing them from easily tipping over; however, these boxes are normally heavy, and bulky. In this respect, most such boxes are made to hold and retain four cartons, however, it often occurs that one need only carry one or two cartons. Thus, such a box uses an unduly large amount of space in a trunk in comparison with the number of cartons that are often carried therewith and often does not properly restrain fewer than four cartons. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a bottle carton holder which is light in weight and which takes little more space than is required for accommodating exact numbers of cartons transported.
Yet another difficulty with prior art carton boxes is that they are often of a size, and/or are subdivided such that they can be used for little else than supporting bottle cartons. In this respect, it is an object of this invention to provide a bottle carton holder for a multiplicity of bottle cartons which also provides a holder for containing and stabilizing an upright bag of groceries as well as a holder for a casserole, a pie, books or other small objects.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a bottle carton holder which, in addition to providing the above benefits, also is inexpensive and easy to manufacture but yet is durable and quite convenient to use.